wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CanidThunder
Welcome CanidThunder Hello,Canid.Welcome to the MacWiki Clan!I don't want to be mean and all,but you should get a avtar.So have fun on the Wolves Of The Beyond Wiki,and don't forgot to chat with us! Ihay Chihuahua! ~Lemmy Um Um.Don't make a page all about yourself.Make it on your account page or blog.If not,an admin may ban you from the wiki. The Koopalings Biggest Fan Is Lemmy 01:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC) welcome to the wiki :3 hello CanidThunder i am night welcome to the wiki if you need help ask the admins also if you want to chat you can chat with me! :3 P.S. you need to edit you profile Nightwolf14 03:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Age How old are you?I just turned 9 on july 4th. Koopalings Rule Forever! 05:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi and Page Hello! I am the head admin of WotB Wiki, Lachlana. Thank you for your edits and contributions and we hope you will continue to make more. We also hope you are a big fan of the series. If you need help or assistance with any thing, please don't hesitate to contact the other admins or users. I'll link the Rules and Staff page in the afternoon tomorrow (maybe; it's 1:00 am here). Also, please don't make an article about yourself. The purpose of an article is to have a page written down with information about a certain thing, in this case, anything related to the series. Please post this on your User Page, because I'm going to have to delete the article (sorry). Anyways, see you around, and have fun here! ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 05:14, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana =P So I'm the youngest on the wiki =P.I just turned 9 on the 4th.My party sucked.They didn't even say happy birthday Lily.They said happy birthday everyone.=P So,Yeah.I'm the youngest on websites and the oldest in school! Koopalings Rule Forever! (talk) 04:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Hi. My name's SilverFengo or you can call me Silver and welcome to the wiki. I'm an admin and in-charge of the fan art page, so if you need help with fan art, ask me anytime (if you want to.) Also I heard you love to read. I'm a writer myself and wrote Book 1 of Aura Soldier...available in wattpad. Just find my username AuraSoldier1 and check on the two books I wrote myself... Pychokinesis~Silver... (talk) 05:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello! Sorry for the late response. I was out all day yesterday; at the beach and stuffs. We left around 9 a.m. (I think), and didn't come back home until midnight >3< Then I was to busy to notice the "You have new messages"sign. So, doing the page is okay. I thought you were a new Wikian, and if you ever need help, the other users and I are there to help. Thank you for creating your userpage also, the link to your UserPage was red. If a link is red it means the page doesn't exist. And no, I don't think there is a page for Fioula. You can always tell if the article is there or not by searching for it in the search bow. If an article doesn't pop up for it, then there is no page. I haven't really been able to make article now because I only have time for editing. Summer has got me busy. So, yeah. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hi Hey,Look at my new Siggie! Koopalings Rule Forever! Users mine is icarde01. IAMthegreatfengo 02:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow! You are a lot like me! I'm 11, great in biology and science, and, well, I love wolves! XD How weird! So, you emailed Kathryn Lasky... About what? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 02:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Tell me everything! What new series, about which animal? What's her fav animal? I want to know evey detail!!! If I were a wolf, my marrow would be leaking out in anticipation!!! Silverfang I did :D I asked about things on this blog. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 12:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) That's fine X3 I could read it perfectly. And thanks, too. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 01:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Your pictures are cool if you didn't think so. I am a big drawer who loves to sketch and draw on the computer. I can speak french :), I can howl like a real wolf, I run really fast, I hear well, see well and I also write novels and short books. My novel "The budgies of Melopsittacia" is almost done and I will make a wiki for it :). As you can see I also talk scientificly, Melopsittacia comes from Melopsittacus undulatus, the scientific name for budgerigars. Plus, I have six of them! I also have two cockatiels and three dogs and I don't know how many ants I have lol. Anyways, welcome to wikia!!! Re: Hi, Canid. Lach here. Replying to you, anyone can make an edit. Editing is what keeps the Wiki healthy and active and helps to improve our articles, which are viewed by the people of the world. It is neccisary for everyone to edit, as editing helps with your contributing and activeness, as well as Wiki's own. Even if you don't have an account, you can still edit as a Wikia Contributer. Editing also helps to bind to members of the Wiki together. You can edit anytime, anywhere; you don't need someone's permission to fix a typo, add something, or create a new article. Also, a great way to start editing when you're online is to use the "Random page" button on the Navigation bar. It will take you to any random article on the Wiki. I use this and start scanning for missing info and/or typos (Although sometimes I just immediately press the edit button XD). ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 00:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana